powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Narrator
The Narrator is the off-screen announcer of The Powerpuff Girls. He was voiced by the late Ernie Anderson in the "What a Cartoon" shorts, and by Tom Kenny in the series. Unlike most narrators in fiction, he shows true emotions like joy, confusion, depression, and boredom. The Narrator also claims that he can roll his tongue according to Nuthin' Special, it is unknown if this is true or not. Every once in a while, he interacts with some of the characters, but this doesn't seem to really affect much of the plot. It's also shown that he can also be affected by the events throughout an episode--a good example is when he was affected by HIM's hate gas in "Tough Love" and, despite him not actually fighting the girls, he still threw insults at them and at the end of the episode, he asked a nurse for a sponge bath, implying he might have been beaten up by the girls at one point. Another example is "Monkey See Doggy Do" where he shows his rage against Mojo Jojo for turning every citizen in Townsville (eventually the whole world) into dogs. He was also turned into a dog when he was zapped by Mojo Jojo's stolen Anubis Head. He does turn back to his normal self at the end, though. In "A Made Up Story", however, the Narrator's arms and hands can be briefly seen, as he attempts to wake up the Mayor. He is an all-powerful force in the Powerpuff Girls universe. When Mojo Jojo took over as Narrator in "Simian Says", he was able to control the weather and could make the girls do anything he wished until the girls got the real Narrator his power back. The girls also talked to the Narrator, implying that he could be seen. Buttercup also stated "I knew something was missing!", which could mean that the Powerpuff Girls knew the Narrator. He also asked for a lift home and they gladly helped him. At the beginning of each episode, the Narrator almost always starts with "The City of Townsville..." and ends with "And so once again, the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls." Though there have been exceptions: *In the episode "Custody Battle" he ends with "And so with Mojo and HIM finally happy together, the day is doomed, thanks to The Rowdyruff Boys" since the episode mainly focuses on the boys. (N.B.: The hearts in the ending shot were replaced by a skull and crossbones with black and white background and the "The End" text is in dark red color instead of the standard pink). *In "Twisted Sister", he ends with "And so for the first... and final time, the day is saved, thanks to Powerpuff Bunny." *In "Him Diddle Riddle", he ends in confusion along with the girls standing in confusion saying "And so...ugh...hmm...ya". In "Los Dos Mojos", he ends with "So once again the day is saved, thanks to Mojo-Bubbles...th...th.. the Powerpuff..." and starts talking like Mojo Jojo in the following phrases "Ah, heck, the day was saved. So says me, the Narrator. So-called because I speak the narrative of the story! I advance the plot! I begin and end each episode of The Powerpuff Girls. Me, the Narrator!". *In The Headsucker's Moxy, he did not complete his usual ending line since his head hurts. *In Telephonies He ends with "So once again the day is saved... thanks to Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM?". There are also instances where he ends with Mojo Jojo saving the day such as "Mr. Mojo's Rising", "Just Another Manic Mojo", "Get Back Jojo", "Telephonies (along with Fuzzy Lumpkins and 'Him')" and "Forced Kin". In a Florida SuperCon conference, he ends with "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to this big goofy peanut guy, Goofy Goober, Spongebob Squarepants!" (both characters are voiced by the same actor).YouTube - Tom Kennys Short Conversation Between SpongeBob and the Narrator from The Power Puff Girls The only episodes not to have the Narrator are "Fallen Arches" and "Documentary". Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, the narrator doesn't speak that much as the original cartoon, and he's voiced by Sam Vincent. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Appearances In the 2016 reboot, the narrator is voiced by Tom Kenny, like in the original cartoon. However, unlike the original cartoon, he doesn't speak as often, and does the opening and ending narrations from the original only on a few occasions. He does make a prominent appearance in the Teen Titans Go! episode "TTG v PPG", in which Robin breaks the fourth wall by hearing what he's saying, making the other Titans (and the Powerpuff Girls) believe that he lost it. He also parodies the end sequence: "And so once again, the day is saved no thanks to... The Teen Titans! Seriously, what is wrong with those guys?" The narrator hasn't made an appearance since the second season. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilian Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Males